


it's a match!

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Insecurity, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, other members mentioned - Freeform, so are they friends or boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: No one wants to match with Donghyuck and he’s (rightfully) upset about it.Luckily for Donghyuck, Jeno is always there to keep the insecurities at bay—and is willing to wear matching hoodies with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	it's a match!

**Author's Note:**

> u know. im really all up for my hyuckyang/yanghyuck agenda. like i just am. renyang still has a special place in my heart tho. also i have kunten crumbs from tonight's nct daily i think im okay.
> 
> also, i tweeted ab this but im v curious as to how ten will be treating yangyang in their unit. cause in wayv we all know he babies the heck out of yangyang, will he do that in front of the others and how will yangyang act?? also, how will ten (and mark) react to the hyuckyang chemistry? v curious ab sungchan and hyuck and sungchan and yangyang chemistry too. also jeno and yangyang's. i just feel like jeno is v chill with yangyang and yangyang is just like :DD
> 
> anyways my notes are getting too long
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“This is so unfair,” Donghyuck pouts, eyes sad and arms crossed over his chest, “why does _no one_ want to match with me?”

Jeno sips his drink, letting the slightly younger boy express his frustrations. He listens attentively, widening his eyes when the boy tells him something particularly surprising, nodding when Donghyuck seeks for affirmation.

“I asked Mark and Mark got all red and said _no_ because he doesn’t want _people to get the wrong idea_ ,” Donghyuck rants, making sure to insert a subpar impression of their friend and dramatically rolls his eyes.

Donghyuck stands up from the couch they were seated on and heatedly starts again, “Renjun said he wouldn’t because it would be _too_ weird—he even matches with Yangyang, and I’ve known Renjun far longer than Yangyang has!”

Donghyuck’s lips extend even further, his arms still crossed, but now he’s pacing all the way to the kitchen to grab his comfort drink—the iced coffee he put in the refrigerator, which Jeno had brought for him.

“Hyuck, it’s probably not weird for them because they’re _boyfriends_ ,” Jeno helpfully supplies, tone gentle and careful to not upset Donghyuck any further.

Donghyuck huffs and sits back down on the couch. Jeno scoots over to put a comforting arm around Donghyuck, and Donghyuck immediately melts into Jeno’s touch. Donghyuck nuzzles his face on Jeno’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist, letting his left leg lay on top of Jeno’s right leg.

Jeno chuckles and places a hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, rubbing comforting circles on his friend’s thigh.

“Jaemin is the clingiest person we know yet he still _doesn’t_ want to match with me either,” Donghyuck whines, “his excuse was shitty, too! Basically just told me he wouldn’t want to be seen with something that matches with me.”

Jeno winces, “I’m sure Jaemin meant nothing too deep with that, Hyuck. You know what Jaemin can’t really find the right words to express what he thinks, sometimes.”

Donghyuck groans into Jeno’s shoulder, “Jisung said he was too old to match with his friends.”

Jeno laughs at that.

But then, Donghyuck’s voice is reduced to a whisper, “Chenle didn’t want to do it just because. He didn’t even make up a shitty excuse.”

The sadness in Donghyuck’s voice pains him. Chenle was one of Donghyuck’s favorite _people—_ he’s always had a soft spot for the younger Chinese boy who’s unafraid to laugh loudly, speak honestly, love freely, and express his emotions willingly. 

Jeno tries to console the small boy in his arms, “Hyuck, why don’t you try to give them something you have the same thing of? So, you can match with them and they wouldn’t have to know.”

“That’s not the point, Jen. I want them to _actually_ want to match with me,” Donghyuck explains, voice soft and genuinely upset.

Jeno sighs, squeezing Donghyuck’s thigh in an attempt to comfort him, “this isn’t really about the matching, isn’t it?”

Donghyuck remains silent, biting his friend’s shoulder softly as a response instead.

Jeno yelps, “Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck whines and rubs his face on Jeno’s soft sweater instead, eerily similar to the way a cat would.

Jeno almost coos, before he catches and composes himself.

“You want to tell me what’s really bothering you?” Jeno pries gently.

“It’s stupid,” Donghyuck avoids. 

“It’s not stupid if it makes you feel upset.”

“It’s nothing though, it’s just me being irrational and insecure.”

“Doesn’t matter, still want to hear it.”

“I just—sometimes, I can’t help but think that all my relationships with our friends aren’t as deep as I’d think they were. I feel like I’m in the deep end of my friendship with them, while they’re still testing things out on the kiddie pool,” Donghyuck confesses.

Jeno gently lifts his hand from Donghyuck’s thigh and places his pointer finger under Donghyuck’s chin, and Jeno slowly tilts Donghyuck’s face upwards to ensure that Donghyuck was looking straight into his eyes.

“Donghyuck, just because they don’t want to match with you, doesn’t mean they don’t appreciate their relationship with you, okay? Maybe it’s not even the matching thing, I think you’re more upset by the fact that you don’t receive reassurance from our friends. An assurance that they’d do everything for you, the same way you’d do for them.”

Donghyuck stares at him in silence, before a stray tear falls from his glazed eyes.

“Oh, Hyuck, I’m so sorry,” Jeno says as he shuffles the smaller boy at his side, removing Donghyuck’s hands on his waist and lifting Donghyuck from the couch to place the smaller boy on his lap, letting Donghyuck straddle him.

When Donghyuck is situated on Jeno’s lap comfortably, Donghyuck just lets his face fall on Jeno’s firm chest, and Jeno places one hand on Donghyuck’s hip, rubbing circles to soothe him, while the other hand runs through Donghyuck’s hair softly.

“Not your fault,” Donghyuck mumbles.

“It is, though—I promise I’ll do better when it comes to reassuring you. Sometimes, we think you don’t need reassurance because you’re _you_ , you know? Confident, bright, lively and self-assured. I’ll do better, okay?” Jeno tells him and Donghyuck looks up.

“Okay. I’d like that. I promise I’ll tell you when I need reassurance, too.”

“Okay, good—now, let’s go look for matching hoodies to buy. I’ll buy it for us. We have to make sure the same day delivery is available, too.”

Donghyuck sits up straight immediately, a look of excitement on his face with wide eyes and an even wider grin, “can we get the super soft ones you bought from CDG? The one with the cute little heart with eyes?” 

“Sure, Hyuck,” Jeno smiles as he grabs his phone to shop with Donghyuck.

They sat on the couch comfortably the entire afternoon, Donghyuck’s cheek squished against Jeno’s chest, Jeno’s free arm around Donghyuck’s waist, and Donghyuck’s arms tightly wrapped around Jeno’s torso. Jeno’s other arm holds his phone as they shop and look for matching hoodies.

Jeno doesn’t think matching hoodies with Donghyuck would look _silly_. How can it be silly when the look of happiness on Donghyuck’s face is so _genuine_ and _pure_?

**Author's Note:**

> next up is dotae!! i have a vague idea ab that yangsung/yangchan fic that i want to write. the hyuckchan is not coming to me just yet. 
> 
> kunten thoughts are already there but yeah i still dont have the energy to write a draining fic/drabble. also, its not obvious bc of my works, but did u guys know that my first ever nct ship was markhyuck?? i think for the most part i just love ships where the other person adores hyuck, hence my top hyuck ships being markhyuck and nohyuck. but like recently, i just love it when the adoration comes from donghyuck, too, which is why ive been into renhyuck and hyuckyang and renhyuckyang recently. my favorite renjun ship is *drumroll* renyang!! well u guys know that my ult nct bias is yangyang and honestly i adore all yangyang ships but renyang takes the cake for me bc yangyang is the only person that can tease renjun and get away with it without being violently apprehended by renjun. its cute. lmao i got sidetracked BUT main point is i want to write markhyuck soon bc the last markhyuck fic i wrote was not markhyuck endgame lol.
> 
> (also if anyones wondering my fave kun and ten ship is kunten, my favorite taeyong ship is dotae and then johnyong, my favorite doyoung ship is dojae, my favorite hendery ship is hencas)
> 
> what's ur favorite nct ships?? comment down below lol i need people to speak with JKAHFJKDSHFJK


End file.
